


At least a thermo-dynamic miracle

by SuperTrouperLights



Category: Watchmen (TV), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Related, Fuck Jean Smart is HOT, Gen, I Blame Damon Lindelof, I don't know if I want them to kill or kiss each other, I needed more scenes between Laurie and Angela so here it is, Major Spoilers, What-If, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperTrouperLights/pseuds/SuperTrouperLights
Summary: “And you gave up on all that fun to come here and pay me a visit?”Angela turned back to the agent, her face was blank but her voice had a hint of gratitude. Or maybe Laurie was just getting crazy and hearing things. Which was probably the case.Or the one where Laurie goes to visit Angela instead of going to Crawford's house to see his wife.
Relationships: Laurie Blake & Angela Abar | Sister Night
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	At least a thermo-dynamic miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, y'all. This is my first Watchmen related fic so please be gentle. This tv show is just so insanely good I can't even. Also Jean Smart and Regina King should have their own bad cop-good cop tv show. And they're both the bad cop.
> 
> I just had to write a scene for these two because I miss them so much. They haven't had a scene in so long, it's insane. What the fuck is Lindelof even doing? If he kills Laurie in that racist mall I will be going to court.
> 
> Anyway, here's my little something. It's actually terrible. But then who cares, right? At least it's here.

Laurie leaned against the door frame of the room where Lady Trieu had put Angela and watched the cop laid on the bed. Her eyes were closed, and if Laurie didn’t pay attention to detail, maybe she might have thought Angela was sleeping, but it was obvious the woman wasn’t. Laurie could clearly see Angela’s hand tensed and closed into a fist. She was probably just trying to avoid Laurie, but it wouldn’t be that easy.

“You look like shit.”

“Thanks.” Angela replied without moving a muscle and keeping her eyes shut.

Laurie gave a quick smirk and walked over to the chair near the bed.

“Trieu called me and said you were feeling better.”

Laurie said as she leaned back on the chair. Of course, Angela stayed quiet.

“Are you?”

Angela opened her eyes and turned to Laurie with the usual annoyed expression she used with the FBI agent.

“I’m fine.”

“Great. Because I was just heading for Crawford’s house when Lady Trieu called me and-”

“What were you gonna do at Crawford’s house?”

“I’m so glad you asked!” Laurie replied snarkily. “First, talk to his wife and see if she knew he was a racist prick and part of the _Cyclops_.” Angela raised an eyebrow at the last word, which Laurie answered with: “Oh, you talked a lot when you were high on nostalgia.”

“You gotta be fucking kidding me.” Angela mumbled under her breath as she closed her eyes again and leaned back her head.

‘Don’t worry Angela. Your secrets are safe with me.”

“Yeah, right.”

“But anyway, she probably knows everything. Wives usually know their husbands’ dirty secrets. Hell, she is probably in it too.”

Angela huffed in response. She sure knew what it felt like to be the wife keeping away her husband’s secret.

“If you know everything already, why were you going there?”

“I was hoping to get a full confession. Maybe chase her down the property when she tried to run.”

Laurie saw Angela give a faint of a smile and took it as a win. Their relationship was mostly based on annoyed eye-rolls and sarcasm, so it was nice to see Angela finally loosen up a bit around her.

“And you gave up on all that fun to come here and pay me a visit?”

Angela turned back to the agent, her face was blank but her voice had a hint of gratitude. Or maybe Laurie was just getting crazy and hearing things. Which was probably the case.

“It’s more like I came here to pick you up.”

“Excuse me?”

“You know you can’t stay in Tulsa.”

“What does this have to do with anything?”

“Well, _your_ _grandfather_ killed a high-level member of the Seventh Kavalry, and they know you are involved in the murder too. Actually, fun piece of information for you, after Mirror Guy sold you out, I asked Petey to go to his house, ‘cause you know, you two were friends and he just threw you under the bus too quickly. So, Petey called me when I was on my way here and he told me there were five members of the Kavalry dead in Mirror Guy’s bunker. Four of them wearing masks.”

“What?”

“And Mirror Guy wasn’t there, of course. We think he’s either hiding or infiltrating the Kavalry.”

Angela’s head started spinning and the only thing she didn’t want was for the memories to flood back to her. She closed her eyes and gripped the sheets, trying to somehow ground herself on this plane of existence.

Laurie observed the woman and sat on the edge of her chair. She had seen Angela fall into the nostalgia hole a couple of times now and she didn’t have time for Angela to take another trip down memory lane.

“Angela?”

“ _What?_ ” Angela said annoyed.

“You need to tell me if you’re gonna turn into a vegetable again so I can go get Trieu to fix you. I can’t put you on an airplane like that.”

Angela released an “oh” and actually laughed at Laurie.

“What’s the joke?”

“The joke is that you think I’m getting on a fucking airplane with you and leaving my family.”

“Oh no. Angela, I sent a car yesterday to pick up Cal and your kids and take them to the airport. They arrived in the safe house this morning.”

“Arrived _where_? Why the fuck would you do that?”

“Well, I can’t tell you _where_ , for their own safety, and ‘cause walls have ears. And I did it because I thought you would appreciate me keeping your family safe from racist vengeful terrorists. A thank you would be enough, _Sister Night_.”

Angela rubbed her hands on her face and tried to focus on the present. She had to get her ass back to her family. She couldn’t stay in that bed for any other second.

“Fine, let’s go.” Angela said quickly as she sat and moved to leave the bed.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, where do you think you’re going?”

“I’m leaving. Isn’t that the plan?”

“Yeah, but not like this. I have to arrest you first.”

Angela rolled her eyes to the back of her head and sighed. She was coming to understand that nothing was simple with Laurie Blake.

“And why is that, _Agent Blake_?”

Laurie couldn’t help her smirk from hearing Angela’s snarky “ _Agent Blake_ ”.

“Look, things have unraveled and this shit is really all connected.” Laurie said as she got up and pulled the cuffs from her coat. “Like, your grandfather _is Hooded Justice._ ”

“I know.” Angela replied nonchalantly as Laurie cuffed her wrists.

“And he killed _your_ chief of police, who is part of a racist cult that shot a bunch of cops three years ago. Which is the reason why they let you use these stupid costumes to work.”

“What is exactly your point?”

“My point is, I don’t trust anyone outside this room. Besides Petey.”

“You have real trust issues then.”

“Obviously.” Laurie sat back down on the chair as Angela twisted her wrists uncomfortably against the cuffs. “Look, someone really wanted you out of the game, because I’m 90% sure that Mirror Guy was pressured to seel you out just so I could arrest you. Probably by the Kalvary, and that’s why they went to his house. He knew too much.”

“You have a real big imagination.”

“Oh, you haven’t seen half of it.” Laurie replied quickly. She already imagined two or three scenarios where she could have a good time with Angela in cuffs. And all of them could potentially turn sexual. And in all of them, they could add Cal in the mix for maximum fun.

Angela waited for Laurie to continue talking but she just kept staring at her. _What the fuck is she thinking_ , Angela thought to herself.

“Okay… so you pretend to arrest me.” Angela tried to break the silence.

“Uhm? Ah, yes. We go through with the protocol and I put you in a jet and say I’m taking you to Washington with me. Everybody needs to think you’re out.”

“Okay, then what?”

“Then I take you to your family and you answer me some questions.” Angela raised an eyebrow again and Laurie almost let a grin escape. “You know you have a lot of explaining to do.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Sure, you don’t need to explain why you kept Crawford’s Klan robe hidden from me.”

 _Fuck._ Angela cursed in her thoughts but kept cool for the agent.

“You found it in Wade’s house?”

“ _Aha!_ ” Laurie replied loudly. “I knew that’s what you were hiding. And with Mirror Guy, of course.”

Laurie was actually laughing, she leaned back on her chair and crossed her legs as Angela looked at her with the usual raised eyebrows.

“Are you finished?”

Laurie couldn’t help but grin at the sentence. Why did she have to always turn everything into sexual stuff?

“I was pretty good, right?” Laurie bragged and added another sexual innuendo at the same time.

 _I’m fucking brilliant at wordplay_ , Laurie thought to herself and smirked.

“Is this what you were gonna do with Crawford’s wife?”

“Yeah, something like that.”

As Laurie smiled brightly with victory, Angela sighed with defeat.

“Fine. I’ll tell you everything you wanna know.” Angela lied, and Laurie knew, but that was enough for the time being.

“Great. It’s for the best really, trust me. I don’t think anyone here besides me is really on your side, Angela. I’m really trying to help.”

“Yeah.” Angela said as she observed Laurie from head to toe. Why was she even trying to help her anyway? What did she have to gain from this? Certainly, there had to be something in for her. “So what? We just leave everybody here in Tulsa while the Kavalry is probably getting ready for another attack?”

“For now, yes. I take you to your family, you answer some things and then I come back. I’m leaving Petey here so he can update me while I’m gone.”

“You’re coming back by yourself? That’s the best joke you’ve done all day.”

“What now? You wanna come back with me? I didn’t know you enjoyed my company that much, Angela.”

Angela laughed at the absurdity of the statement. _Of course_ , she didn’t enjoy Laurie’s company, it was more like she tolerated it. _Right?_

“You said it yourself, it’s all connected. This is about me too, I can’t just leave.”

“That’s _exactly_ the reason why you should stay safe and away with your family.”

“If you want me to follow your plan you’re gonna have to let me come back with you.”

“Or what? You know you’re already in cuffs. There’s not much you can do.”

“I think I can take you out if I have to. With or without cuffs.”

Laurie tilted her head as she observed Angela. That woman was really something. Laurie knew that one way or another both of them would have to compromise some things if they wanted this to work, so might as well take the first defeat now. Laurie nodded her head before getting up from her chair and walking to the door.

“I’m gonna find Trieu so she can disconnect you from that ridiculous tube.”

“Great.” Angela replied with her own smile of victory.

Laurie sighed amusedly. Angela was really growing on her. And Laurie couldn’t deny she always liked a challenge. 

When she turned to leave, Laurie stopped and turned back around to Angela. The cop was still staring at her.

“You know, I don’t think it’s a coincidence Keene put me in this case.”

Angela shrugged before she replied.

“It’s all connected, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks y'all


End file.
